


Color Me Happy

by youtubeimaginationstation



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Color, Cute, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Hair Dyeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtubeimaginationstation/pseuds/youtubeimaginationstation
Summary: Prompt: Could I possibly request a fix where Fake AH Jeremy dyes his hair purple and orange and the reader, his girlfriend, decides to dye her hair just as obnoxiously





	Color Me Happy

When Jeremy told you he was going to dye his hair purple and orange you’d laughed out loud. Of course he would, Rimmy Tim needed to look the part no matter where he was. His excitement was contagious, and when he came home with bright violet sides and a flaming top you got a little jealous. The crew had mercilessly teased him, but it was all in good fun. Strangely those clashing colors suited him well. It was such a fun look, and it had you itching to dye your own locks something new. As the two of your cuddled in bed that night you trailed your hands through the bright hairs and made plans to book a hair appointment the next day while the guys were robbing a bank. 

The original plan was just to do a part of it blue. You weren’t going to do the whole head, you figured you weren’t patient enough for it, but man when you got into this salon that specialized in bright hair transformations the itch came back stronger than ever. It had been recommended to you by Lindsay, who knew all the best crew friendly places in Los Santos. When you sat down in the chair your stylist, Corey, came over with a mason jar full of water, a smile on his face, and his own shock of multicolored hair that seemed to glow under the lights. 

“Hey, Y/N right? I’m Corey, and I’ll be doing your hair today.” He said as the two of you shook hands. 

“Nice to meet you!” You responded, taking the mason jar and sipping from it. He was already looking your hair over, and you could tell he was just dying to get his hands into it. “Go for it man, check out the goods.” You said with a laugh and Corey almost breathed a sigh of relief, his hands diving in and touching the strands with gentle expertise.

“So, what brought you in and what are you wanting to do?” He asked, massaging through your hair as you relaxed into his hands. You fished your phone out of your pocket and pulled up a picture of Jeremy with his new hair. The guy’s eyes lit up at the picture and he laughed. “Ah! Rimmy Tim… he’s got quite the color combination there. Good contrast for sure.” He said and then looked at your own hair. “Is that what you’re wanting? Purple and orange?” You shook your head vigorously and he laughed again.

“Nah, that’s my boyfriend’s thing. I was originally going to just do a little bit of blue but…” You trailed off, eyes tracking to his hair again and he nodded in understanding. “So if you want to help me figure out some colors for my whole head I’d be so grateful.” You finished and Corey, who’d already been smiling the entire time, smiled even bigger than you thought was possible.

“Oh man, I thought you’d never ask.” He said, pulling out of a book of color samples and opening them with a flourish.

 

When you got to the base later that day you had your hair hidden under a beanie. The whole thing had taken way longer than originally planned, so the crew was already in. You wanted it to be a complete surprise for him, so you tugged the beanie down low as you entered. The penthouse cats came up as soon as you got there, circling your legs and you crouched to give them attention. You could hear the crew scattered around the place, all talking about how successful the robbery had gone. Perfect. You closed the door and dropped your bag on the couch. 

“Guys! I think Y/N’s home!” Jeremy said, and you smiled, creeping up on the kitchen and poking your head in. Him and Gavin were chatting over the island, both with drinks in hand in celebration. The sight of Jeremy’s own wild hair made you grin, your secret only barely hidden from plain view. He turned to look your way just as Michael and Ryan walked in as well. Ryan made a beeline for the fridge and Jeremy gave you a weird look. “It’s way too hot for that hat babe.” He commented and you smirked. 

“Oh is it? Let me take that off then.” You said and yanked it off, letting your blue, yellow, and pink hair fall down and around your face. Jeremy’s face went from confused to ecstatic. He was up close and personal in an instant, hands seemingly glued to the neon colors. 

“When did you plan this?” He asked and you laughed, leaning into his touch. 

“Uh, when I saw yours? The colors were picked out today. I figured you needed a colorful sidekick for all the crazy shit you… well and just in life.” You said and he full on kissed you. All the guys started a slow clap and you pulled back, face flushed. “We’re giving them quite the show.” You said. He whipped around to stare the crew down which only made them laugh harder.

“Sorry not sorry guys. She looks great, deal with it.” He said with a shrug, sliding back onto a stool. You hopped onto the stool next to him and conversation returned to almost normal. The only difference was that Jeremy kept side eyeing you throughout the entire thing and once the crew kind of dissipated to other areas of the penthouse he was immediately all up in your face, touching the hair and kissing you breathless.

“If I’d known you’d react like this I would’ve done this months ago!” You said, resting your forehead against his. He laughed at that, rolling his head from side to side against yours. 

“You just… really caught me off guard in the best way possible. You look great. Also, you fucking one-upped me with three colors! Next time I gotta do four.” Jeremy said, before kissing you hard again. The two of you were a rainbow together, and honestly you had never felt brighter.


End file.
